The present invention relates to a network topology display method, a management server, and a computer program product.
Governments, public offices, local public authorities, corporations, educational institutions, and other organizations manage data by using comparatively large-scale storage systems in order to deal with great amounts of various data. A storage system is composed of, for example, a disk array apparatus. The disk array apparatus is configured by allocating a large number of storage devices in arrays and provides, for example, storage areas based on RAID (Redundant Arrays of Independent/Inexpensive Disks). Lately, with the dissemination of the SAN (Storage Area Network) environment, integration of storage systems is accelerating rapidly. In the SAN environment, a plurality of storage systems is connected via high-speed FC (Fibre Channel) switches to a plurality of host computers, and an operation management function is required for the easy management of the SAN configuration, early detection of failures, and ensuring security via prompt response and appropriate access control. Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication Nos. 2003-316671, 2003-141054, and 2004-254270 are known as examples of techniques for managing the network configuration of the SAN environment.